1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack having a protection circuit module provided with a plurality of bare cells and a thermistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic and communication industries, mobile electronic devices have recently been employed by various applications. Secondary batteries are widely used as power sources of the mobile electronic devices because the secondary batteries have economical efficiency. The secondary batteries may also be used not only in cellular phones or notebook computers but also in medium- and large-sized apparatuses such as machine tools, electric bicycles and automobiles, which require high output and high power. Since a high-output and high-voltage power source is required in such apparatuses, a battery pack obtained by connecting a plurality of secondary batteries in series or parallel to one another is used as a power source.
As described above, the battery pack having the plurality of secondary batteries further includes various protection devices for the purpose of safety. A thermistor is a kind of protection device and is a component that measures temperature. When the temperature rapidly increases before the heat generation or firing of the battery pack, the thermistor may sense the increased temperature of a bare cell and transfer the sensed temperature to a protection circuit module so as to cut off electric current.